


Отдаю руку, сердце и немецкий велосипед

by Literary_Yandere



Category: Original Work
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Lost Love
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:13:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24821392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Literary_Yandere/pseuds/Literary_Yandere
Summary: Итан всегда говорил, что он витает в облаках, а вот Тина твердо стоит на земле.





	Отдаю руку, сердце и немецкий велосипед

**Author's Note:**

> Я не собиралась это писать... оно написалось как-то само. Я просто подошла после душа, без линз, и, щурясь, не садясь за компьютер (стоя, перегнулась через спинку стула) записала.  
> Мне казалось, я разучилась так писать. Раньше, лет семь назад, у меня был такой стиль.  
> Песня, под которую писала: Kodaline - All I Want, но слов в тексте из нее нет. Если хотите читать и слушать одновременно, то рекомендую акустическую версию, она больше "в настроение".  
> Не баг, а фича: одни и те же слова постоянно повторяются СПЕЦИАЛЬНО, а не потому, что у меня лексический запас скудный.

От Итана пахло морем, солью и ракушками.

Тина стоит на газоне. Бежевые полусапожки, джинсы, курточка, волосы — в хвостик.  
Нужно было выгулять Чочо, и Тина вышла из дому.  
Мимо проносится фольксваген-жук, и Тина хватает Чочо под брюшко, несется с ним за машиной.  
Словно ей захотелось полаять вместо него.  
Выдыхается.  
Останавливается.  
Она — не фольксваген.

Тина трет плинтус. Итан всегда говорил, что он витает в облаках, а вот Тина твердо стоит на земле.  
Что толку теперь стоять?  
Тина садится на пятки. От ее усилий плинтус отошел от стены.

Тина в полиции.  
Тина слушает чушь собачью.  
Тина кричит. Бьет ладонями в стекло дежурного.  
Другой дежурный обхватывает ее за талию и оттаскивает от окошка.

Ушел к другой.  
Ушел тот, кто больше всего не любил выходить из дома.  
Ушел тот, кто за пять лет познакомился из женщин с ней одной.

Тина расклеивает объявления с фото Итана, словно это Чочо пропал.

Тина гнется на коврике для йоги. Нужно сохранять гибкость.  
За дверью шумит лифт — таким привычным звуком, что екает сердце.  
Тина падает через голову, и вместе с Чочо они несутся к двери.  
Тина отпирает, распахивает.  
Лифт открывается на соседнем этаже.  
Чужой человек отпирает чужую дверь и из чужой квартиры доносится чужая музыка.

Тина сидит на унитазе, и юбка встопорщилась, как крылья сердитой птицы.  
Тина смотрит на тест, как будто вторая полоска появится от ее взгляда.  
Тина запускает тестом в ванную.  
Когда она встает, чтобы натянуть стринги, на белое сиденье унитаза падает красная капля.

Тина мажет на ночь кремом первую морщинку поперек лба, похожую на шрам.  
Другим кремом немного ниже Тина мажет шрам, похожий на морщинку.

Тина просыпается от ощущения руки Итана на своей груди и видит перед собой его глаза.  
И понимает.  
Его глаза — на фотографии на прикроватной тумбочке, а его рука существует только во сне.

Тина стоит на балконе. Поворачивается к миру спиной и откидывает голову.  
Если она действительно такая тяжелая от мыслей, пусть перетянет ее, скинет вниз.  
Но Тина не падает.  
То ли потому, что перила слишком высокие.  
То ли потому, что голова — тяжелая, но душа — пуста.

Рядом топорщится скелетом велосипед, на который Итан никогда не садился.

Когда ее первый муж ушел к другой, Тина сказала: лучше бы ты умер.  
Теперь она думает: Итан умер?  
Лучше бы он ушел к другой.

Тина на кухне. Смотрит на то, как на руке красная кровь, красное вино и прозрачно-искристые осколки бокала складываются в красивый узор.  
Бокал она разбила случайно, но теперь заворожена облегчением от физической боли.  
Тина знает, что скоро намеренно разобьет что-нибудь еще.  
А пока Тина пьет из горла.

Тина идет по улице. Бежевые полусапожки, джинсы, курточка, волосы — в хвостик.  
По бедру ее бьет сумка-переноска с Чочо внутри.  
Тина отдает его Анне.

Тина садится в желтый фольксваген-жук.  
Тина закрывает глаза.  
Только на пять минут.

От Итана пахнет свежескошенным сеном.


End file.
